This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicles, such as off-road vehicles, commercial/utility trucks used in construction and by contractors, tow trucks, plow trucks, and other utility work vehicles are often equipped with accessories such as winches, plows, lights, and compressors. The installation of these accessories as aftermarket items can be very complicated and time-consuming. In particular, each accessory requires an activation switch that can be preferably mounted within the cabin to allow the vehicle operator to operate the accessory from within the cabin. Accordingly, a great deal of wiring is required to connect the switches to the accessory and connect the accessory to the vehicle battery.
In addition, vehicle accessories such as winches require highcurrent (or capacity) cables which are expensive and which are currently limited to a single function for operating the winch.
This section provides a general summary of the disclosure, and is not a comprehensive disclosure of its full scope or all of its features.
The present disclosure provides an advanced wireless remote that forms a two-way radiofrequency (RF) communication network with a winch control module that allows the wireless remote to control both the winch and additional vehicle accessories through the winch control module. The optional addition of further accessory control modules further allow the control of more accessories utilizing the wireless remote by way of RF communication. Feedback from either the winch control module or the accessory control module is sent back to the wireless remote to allow the operator to view the operating conditions of the winch or accessories. A secured mapping of one device to another is accomplished by way of a pairing process. The pairing process assures that the intended devices can communicate within a mesh network but cannot communicate with devices outside the network. The pairing process also eliminates interference from devices outside the network that have not been paired.
According to an aspect of the present disclosure, a winch is provided including a drum and a motor drivingly attached to the drum. A pulling line, such as a rope or cable, is wrapped around the drum. A battery is selectively connected to the motor via a high capacity winch power cable. A controller is provided for connecting the motor to the battery and an auxiliary electrical device such as a vehicle accessory is selectively connected to the battery via the high capacity winch power cable.
According to a further aspect of the present disclosure, an accessory control system is provided for a vehicle having a battery and includes an accessory control module connected to the battery. An auxiliary electrical device is connected to the accessory control module and a control device in communication with the accessory control module provides user input for operating the auxiliary electrical device. The control device provides two-way communication with the control module providing control signals for operation of the auxiliary electrical device and for receiving signals indicating an operational status of the auxiliary electrical device. The control device includes a display providing a visual indication of the operational status of the auxiliary electrical device. The control device also includes a mode selection input for selecting different operating modes for controlling and displaying an operational status for different ones of a plurality of auxiliary electrical devices.
According to a further aspect of the present disclosure, an accessory control system is provided for a vehicle having a battery and includes an accessory control module connected to the battery. An auxiliary electrical device is connected to the accessory control module. A control device is in communication with the accessory control module to provide user input for operating the auxiliary electrical device. The vehicle includes manufacturer installed accessories and a manufacturer installed control unit for controlling the manufacturer installed accessories and the accessory control module is separate from the manufacturer installed control unit.
According to a further aspect of the present disclosure, a winch is provided including a drum and a motor drivingly attached to the drum. A pulling line such as a cable or rope is wrapped around the drum. A battery is selectively connected to the motor via a winch power cable, and a winch controller is provided for connecting the motor to the battery. An auxiliary electrical device is connected to the winch controller for controlling operation of the auxiliary electrical device.
According to a further aspect of the present disclosure, a winch is provided including a winch controller for connecting a power source to the motor of the winch. A remote control device provides a two-way wireless communication with the controller for providing control signals for operation of the winch and for receiving signals from the controller indicating an operational status of the winch. The remote control device includes a display providing a visual indication of the operational status of the winch. The operational status can include at least one of a high temperature, low battery, overload, and free spool condition.
According to a further aspect of the present disclosure, the winch includes a drive train for delivering drive torque from the motor to the rotatable drum. The drivetrain includes a clutch that includes a clutch actuator for disengaging the clutch to allow the rotatable drum to free spool. A winch control module includes a processor unit in communication with a winch contactor control switch and a winch clutch actuator control switch for operating the motor and the clutch actuator. The winch control module further includes an accessory control switch in communication with the processor unit for controlling operation of an auxiliary electrical device connected to the accessory control switch. The winch control module includes a receiver module for receiving control signals and communicating the control signals to the processor unit.
According to a further aspect of the present disclosure, a two-way wireless control system is provided so that the winch and auxiliary devices communicate with the remote control device on a unique identification code that is established by the device through an operator “pairing” process.
The wireless remote for controlling the winch can include a first button that is dedicated to control the winch in the power-in direction, a second button dedicated to control the winch in the power out direction, a third button configured for selection of a control mode of a fourth button, wherein the fourth button controls the on and off states of additional vehicle accessories. Additional buttons can also be utilized in various other configurations.
According to a further aspect of the present disclosure, the wireless remote can be downloaded with software or data through a data connection to a programming module or computer. The wireless remote can have its software and data modified through a connection to the computer or a programming module.
The wireless remote can be powered by a rechargeable battery that can be connected through a plug on the remote body.
According to a further aspect of the present disclosure, the winch control module is configured to distribute vehicle battery power to a winch and one or more vehicle accessory. The vehicle accessories can be connected directly to the winch control module with a plug and socket connector. The winch control module is configured to monitor the fault state of an accessory and to exchange data with the remote.
The wireless remote can be capable of updating the winch control module and accessory control modules through wireless communication, and can communicate through a secured and encrypted wireless communication protocol.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. The description and specific examples in this summary are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.